


Scott, Incarnated

by AceAsADHA



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Gordon's accident off screen, Growing Up, Seeing the Thunderbirds, TAG treated as an alternate universe to TOS, best big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHA/pseuds/AceAsADHA
Summary: It wasn't reincarnation, as it couldn’t possibly be a past life, but it seems to be alternate life out of one of John's physics textbooks; a life that could have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas!

Scott, Incarnated 

It wasn't until he was older that he understood what his almost sixth sense and flashes of visions were about. It wasn't reincarnation, as it couldn’t possibly be a past life, but it seems to be other life out of one of John's physics textbooks; a life that could have been.

Growing up, though, he just took the information for granted.

~~~

When John was born, Scott was happy. He remembered thinking that this was the beginning. Mum had a chuckle when Scott told her he would be the best big brother to all his siblings. 

When Lucy was pregnant with Virgil, Scott had a tantrum because they couldn’t call the baby Sally. It didn’t matter what the doctors said, the baby is a boy, not a girl. Scott cried in Jeff’s arms until he was exhausted.

When they came home from the hospital, they introduced Scott and John to their new baby brother named Virgil. Scott was over the moon and wouldn’t give Virgil back until it was feeding time.

~~~

“Scott, where is John?” Lucy came into the living room where Scott and Virgil were playing with blocks.

“He’s in his room mum,” Scott added another block to the tower and smiled at Virgil, who was taste testing each block.

Lucy sighed and looked up the stairs, “I thought I told you to watch him.”

Scott shrugged, “he didn’t want to play blocks, so he went to his room.”

Lucy walked up the stairs as Scott happily accepted the next block from Virgil.

“But I don’t wanna,” came the whine from the stairs.

“Can you please at least sit with Scott, so you’re all in one place?” 

There were loud stomps, and a little John threw himself on the couch. 

“Please just stay together,” Lucy sighed, “it’s just for another hour, I promise.”

Scott looked at John then looked over at the bookshelf. The books on the shelves hadn’t moved much in the last few years, but there was one book that was more familiar than the others. Scott walked over and pulled on that book and then took it over to John.

“John, here,” Scott placed the book next to John.

John didn’t move, “I don’t wanna play blocks.” 

Scott rolled his eyes, “it’s not a block, it’s a book. You should read it.”

John turned his head to examine what was in front of him. He sat up and read out loud, “We Seven.”

“It was the book that inspired Dad to become an astronaut.” Scott pointed at the cover, “We’re named after them.”

John opened the front page and started reading the first page. Scott smiled and went back to building with Virgil.

John was already into stars and space, but that was the book that would push him into being an astronaut.

Books on stars and space for John, blocks and crayons for Virgil.

~~~

Mum was sick throughout her next pregnancy. The doctors were worried that neither of them weren’t going to make it. Gordon was born through an emergency c-section five weeks early. He was tiny. Scott wasn't allowed to hold him for the first week he was home, much to his annoyance.

"He's tiny," was his first comment, "he's like a tadpole."

Lucy said that Gordon was the last child. Being older Scott held his tongue. He knew there would be one more brother.

~~~

Alan was a surprise. 

To everyone but Scott. One final piece of the family to love and protect. 

After Gordon, everyone was worried for Lucy, but it all went smoothly.

"Hello Alan," Scott said quietly. Alan was asleep, so Scott was rocking him back and forth like Dad does.

~~~

Scott could play enough guitar to impress potential romantic interests.

John played the violin like a shield. He was good at it but if you heard him play it was a warning to stay away.

Gordon was terrible at playing every instrument he touched, so no one bothered to listen to him sing.

Virgil played the piano. Played seemed too crude to describe what Virgil did; he was magic. Unlike John, when Virgil was playing it was an invitation, you found excuses to be in the same room. 

"You ever thought about playing professionally?" Scott asked from the couch he was laying on.

"Nah," Virgil continued his scales "this is something I do for fun, don't want to ruin it with hard work."

“What about your art?”

“Same,” Virgil shrugged, “I like math in a similar way, but I could do that for a living without burning myself out. If I burnt myself out on art what would I do instead?”

“Quadratic equations?”

Virgil laughed, and Scott smiled, if Virgil was sure then it would work itself out.

~~~

Scott put his legs into the pool and waited for his little fish to come up for air. Scott wasn't wrong to have called Gordon a tadpole, but a minnow was probably more accurate.

In a family that had lifetime passes to the local science museum that housed the observatory, Gordon was the reason they all had passes to the aquarium. Instead of the normal stars on Gordon's roof he had enlisted Scott's help on putting shark and fish stickers. They still glowed in the dark, though.

Gordon swam up to Scott and waved, "Hey bro."

"Hey, tadpole." Gordon rolled his eyes at the nickname, but Scott continued before Gordon could get his protest in, "you're looking pretty good in the pool."

Gordon preened, "yeah, the athletics coach at school says I could beat some of his high schoolers in the pool."

"I'm sure you could," Scott smiled down, "have you talked to him about further training."

Gordon frowned and pushed himself off the ledge then pulled himself back, "I don't know Scott. It's not like swimming is going to get me into a fancy college, like John and Virgil."

"Yeah but you're not John and Virgil," Scott patted Gordon's hand, "this could get you to the Olympics."

"Really?" Gordon got wide eyed, "you think I'm that good."

"I think with the right training and a lot of hard work you could win gold."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother."

"I'm serious." Scott smiled, "how 'bout we talk to Dad tonight and then we can explore some options."

Gordon gave it a thought, "we? You'll be there too."

"Every step of the way, if you want."

Gordon looked like he won the jackpot.

There was a shout from inside, "Hey you two, dinner's not far away, get out and get ready."

Scott helped Gordon out and grabbed the towel off the seat for him, "after dinner."

"Deal."

That was three down.

~~~

"Scott!"

Scott put his head up from where he was signing documents in time to brace for the incoming hug.

"Hey Alan," Scott squeezed back, "you all ready to go?"

"On a weekend with you? I was packed on Monday." Alan jumped and showed Scott his backpack.

The boarding school administrator smiled, “paperwork is in order, just have him back by 10 pm on Sunday.”

Alan whooped, and Scott ruffled his hair on their way out, “happy birthday bro.”

“My birthday was two weeks ago,” Alan fought against the hand.

“Yeah well, I wasn't here two weeks ago.” Scott opened the car.

“So where are we going? What are we doing?” Alan asked has he hopped into Scott's car.

“Just be patient,” Scott pulled out of the school car park and started on his way, “gotta make up for missing your birthday.”

Alan filled Scott in on what was happening at school, all the ‘she said’ ‘he said’ stuff. Scott nodded and hummed at all the right places and before they knew it they were pulling up to their destination.

“Motorville Go Kart Racing?” Alan read the big sign out front and turned to Scott excitingly, “Really?”

“Yep, my treat. I even promise to let you beat me but only once.”

Alan gave him a long hug then rushed to the door. Scott smiled and walked slowly to the entrance; last and final bro done.

~~~

Mum’s death the second time still hurt. It still feels like a sharp pain in the chest when he thinks about it. He stood solemnly by his father at the funeral and held on to Alan and Gordon during the wake.

So he does want he can to distract himself. He goes from brother to father to Grandma, helping where he could.

He just finished putting a distraught Alan down for the night. He closed the door quietly and almost ran into Virgil who was leaving Gordon’s room.

“Hey,” Virgil whispered and squeezed Scott’s arm, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Scott rubbed the back of his head, “Alan went down easier tonight.”

“No, I meant you,” Virgil looked worried and tired. Scott felt a pang of guilt over that, but there wasn’t much he could do for now.

“As long as I keep moving,” Scott gave a smile which prompted a Virgil hug. Scott leant in a bit and let Virgil comfort him; that’s what Virgil does best after all.

“Hey,” Scott asked when Virgil released him, “have you seen where John has gone?”

“He’s in the heavens,” Virgil pointed up then winced, “guess we’ll have to come up with a new name for that.”

“It will be okay,” Scott said like a mantra, “I’ll go get him down, you get some sleep.”

Virgil yawned, “Good luck.”

With that Virgil headed to his room and Scott headed to the attic stairs.

~~~

He’s going to be alright.  
He’s going to be alright.  
He’s going to be alright.

“He’s going to be alright,” Scott said out loud.

“How do you know Scott?” Virgil was pacing with worry, his voice harsher than it normally would be “you know with your vision stuff?”

“I know because I know Gordon,” Scott caught Virgil and held him in a hug. They stayed like that while Virgil cried into Scott shirt.

“You didn't see him; you didn't have to bring him in.” Virgil was still dressed in his IR uniform; still covered in dirt and dry flecks of blood.

“You know just as well as anyone how strong Gordon is,” Scott pulled away put held Virgil’s shoulders, “He’s going to be alright.”

“Not before being the worst patient ever.” Virgil sniffed and put on a smile.

“Remember that one time he got a cold and insisted he had the plague.” Scott smiled too

“Just the one time?” Virgil laughed.

There, that put Virgil back in a better frame of mind. Scott wasn’t going to be able to hold everyone together and look after Gordon; he needed his wing bro.

“You ready to get back in there?” 

Virgil nodded, and they both walked back into the small waiting area outside the med bay. John, also still in his IR uniform, was sitting in the middle of the row of chairs with Alan curled up in his lap. Scott sat one side, and Virgil sat on the other.

“You okay John?” Scott squeezed his brother's shoulder.

John gave a small nod, “I know Gordon teases me about having the easy job but today,” John's voice cracked a tiny bit, “today was hard.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Alan's small, tired, voice asked.

“He’ll be fine Alan,” came the reply from Virgil, “he's probably just using this as an excuse to avoid cleaning his room.”

That got twin snorts from Scott and John.

“Okay everyone,” Scott put on his oldest brother voice, “John, Virgil, you both need to go have showers and get changed.”

The two looked down at themselves like they both had forgotten what they were still wearing and sheepishly nodded.

“Alan, you have the important task,” Scott looked Alan square in the eyes, “you need to go make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, without the help of Grandma. Think you can do it?”

“FAB Scott,” Alan jumped up and walked out the door.

John and Virgil both stood up too; John patted Scott's shoulder, “we’ll see you in a bit.”

They walked out together leaving Scott alone in the waiting room. He didn't need to wait long when his father came out at sat heavily on the chair next to him.

“He's got a lot of shattered bones, leaking blood like a sieve, both internally and externally.” Jeff had a faraway look in his eye, “there might be spinal damage and brain damage. I had to leave when they started talking about drilling a hole in his head.”

Scott rubbed Jeff's back, “Gordon’s a fighter Dad, right from the get go. He'll get through this.”

“It's going to take a lot of hard work, from all of us.”

“We can handle it; we're your kids. I'm sure it was hard work being the first guy on the m- on Mars.”

Jeff gave a desperate laugh, “aren't I supposed to be comforting you?

“Just remembered this when Gordon throws something at me and I'm about to kill him.”

Jeff laughed harder and wrapped his arms around Scott in a half hug, “yeah, okay then, that seems fair.”

“It’s all going to be alright.”

Scott was glad his dad didn't pick up on his slip up. The visions he had weren't the same as real life, just enough to give Scott an indication of what could happen. Like, sometimes he found himself craving Grandma’s cooking, though, he didn't entertain the thought that this vision would be any different.

~~~

“Um, Scott?” Virgil said, “You needed to come to the lounge room right away.”

Scott finished stirring his coffee, “sure Virge, what’s up?”

“The GDF are responding to a report of a plane crash,” Virgil walked up slowly, “It’s Dad’s.”

Scott blinked, “Dad’s?”

Virgil was starting to freak Scott out a little, the way he was approaching Scott like a wounded feral animal.

“It’s Dad’s plane Scott,” Virgil showed him empty hands with the palms towards him, “Casey is on the holovid.”

Scott’s mind was racing, “because she wants International Rescues help, let's-”

Scott had moved forward, but Virgil stopped him and held him in place.

“No Scott,” Virgil looked sad, “It’s the opposite. She wants us to stay clear so they can investigate Dad’s death-”

“Death?”

No, no this wasn't supposed to happen. The visions never told him about this. Dad has the head of International Rescue for years to come not, dead in a crash just as they were getting their rhythm. Dad had been the driving force of IR, what were they supposed to do without him.

“Whoa, Scott, breathe,” came Virgil’s worried voice through the fog in Scott’s head.

Scott took a moment to breathe just like Virgil instructed, “Okay, let's go see what Casey has to say. Where is everyone?”

“Most of them are in the lounge room already. Gordon was in the shower after his swim, so I was going to get him next to get him.”

“Yeah, do that,” Scott put all his effort into being the leader like is Dad, “We all should be together for this.”

“I guess your voices didn’t prepare you for this.”

It hit harder than it should have, but the truth always hurts.

“We just have to take the next few hours, days, weeks as they come.” Scott sighed, “No cheating this time.”

Virgil gave Scott a quick hug, “We will be there with you Scott, don’t try to take it alone.”

With that, Virgil moved towards their personal rooms to get Gordon. Scott steeled himself and moved towards the stairs.

~~~

“So what do you think Dad has been working on?” Gordon asked; he was fresh from middle school ready to get his vacation started.

“After losing the TV-21, he’s almost became a hermit.” John crossed his arms as they waited in the lounge. John just finished his first year of university.

“I’m bored.” Alan, and energetic 10 year old, was sitting upside down on a couch, “can we just go down to the beach?”

Tracy Island had been their summer home for a number of years now. They would stay a few months exploring the beaches and the catacombs of the island while Dad used it as a secret workshop to build his rockets. This was going to be Scott’s last summer before heading off to the Air Force and Scott was planning to spend as much time with his brothers as he could.

“Dad wants to show us something,” Scott said from next to Alan, “I’m sure he won’t be too much longer.”

“You think he’s built another rocket?” Virgil asked from his seat at the piano.

“Is water wet?” John replied.

“Yes, I can confirm it is,” Gordon piped in which got him a pillow to the face.

“Okay boys, sorry I’m late,” They all turned to see their Dad walking up the stairs.

Alan righted himself, “finally! Come on Dad; it’s summer.”

Jeff laughed at Alan, “yes, okay, well I’m ready to show you my work now but before I do I want to let you know something.”

Virgil stood up and moved towards the circle, “like what?”

“Yes, I did build these with you guys in mind, but I want to stress that there is no obligation for you to use them or be a part of my idea.” Jeff fell back onto his public speaking voice which got everyone’s attention as he only did that when he was nervous, “and they’re not done yet so there will be plenty of time to finish your educations and yes Gordon, to get that gold medal. So, if you’ll follow me.”

They all kind of looked at each other then got up at various speeds to follow Jeff down to the hangers below the house. Scott took the rear and was trying to contain his excitement. If what he thought was about to happen happens then this was going to be amazing.

It was.

They all stood on a walkway looking over the largest opening.

Alan gasped, “Dad is that a spaceship?”

Everyone’s gaze was on the tall, red, rocket sitting in the silo that the TV-21 used to sit.

“Told you,” Virgil said.

“John look!” Alan grabbed John’s arm and bounced excitingly, “It’s an SSTO rocket, and it’s red.”

“I can see Alan,” John smiled.

“She’s one of the Thunderbirds,” Jeff pointed, “number three, a spacecraft for deep space search and rescues.”

“Rescues?” Virgil asked.

“My dream is, and always has been, to help people,” Jeff looked at the rocket before addressing Virgil, “So I want to create an organisation to do just that.”

“Dad, dad, can that one be mine?” Alan jumped up on the rail to get taller.

“Actually,” Jeff leant next to him, “I thought that one would be Gordon’s.”

“What?” Alan yelled looking heart broken.

Gordon scrunched up his nose at it, “Ew, why?”

Everyone laughed at their reactions. When they all settled, Jeff ran his fingers through Alan’s hair, “Of course it’s going to be yours, eventually. You’ll have to share it with me until you’re old enough, though.”

Alan nodded, “deal. John, I’m getting my own rocket.”

“What’s the giant jigsaw puzzle on the floor?” Gordon pointed at the space in front of the silo.

“Those are parts of Thunderbird 5,” Jeff answered, “It’s going to be a communications satellite; with a few tricks built in as well.”

Four out of the six people said “John” in unison.

John rolled his eyes, “Thanks guys.” But he didn’t look that put out; Scott could see he was piecing the puzzle together to get an idea of what it would look like.

“We got Thunderbird 3 up and running so we could assemble Five in space,” Jeff patted John’s back, “could use your help setting her all up if you want.”

“Yeah,” John said absentmindedly, “I mean, I guess.”

Scott could see that Thunderbird 5 was going to look totally different to the one he saw in his visions, but it was still going to look beautiful.

“Scott,” Scott turned his head to see Jeff pointing across the hanger. Following the finger, Scott saw her, “Thunderbird 1, a hypersonic rocket plane. Designed to be the first responder, it will get you to the scene with plenty of time to assess the situation. She’ll be all yours when you’re finished with the air force.”

“She’s amazing Dad,” Scott couldn’t take her eyes off her. She was almost exactly like his dreams and Scott was suddenly itching to get over there.

“Where’s mine?” Gordon’s enquiry ruined the moment.

Jeff turned, “you want a rocket too?”

“Yes, no, I mean,” Gordon’s face fell, “if everyone else is getting one.”

Jeff gave Gordon a quick hug, “I haven’t forgotten you. Yours and Virgil’s Thunderbirds are in the lower hanger.”

Scott dragged his eyes off a Thunderbird 1 and followed everyone down the stairs.

“Dad,” Gordon whined, “that's a plane too.”

“That one is Virgil's.”

The giant green turtle shaped rocket was sitting in the lower hanger. They all walked underneath it to get a better look.

“Virgil, meet Thunderbird 2, our heavy lifter.” Jeff gave Virgil a half hug.

Virgil whistled, “Wow, she certainly looks solid enough.”

“Where’s the middle?” Alan asked.

“That’s where the modules are loaded up.” Jeff looked proud and pointed to the side, “they come in from over there on an assembly line when selected.”

“Modules?” Scott asked before he could stop himself, that was a new word.

“Oh yes,” Jeff waved his hand, “The modules contain the pods that can be configured for different rescue scenarios. After Thunderbird 1 gets there and assesses the situation, Virgil, you can change the pods to what they need to be. A bulldozer, a firefighter, a drill, anything. We’ve built six modules, so the initial overview from people on site and Thunderbird 5 can tell us roughly what is needed then we can go from there.”

John crossed his arms and nodded, “strong and flexible; that sure sounds like Virgil.”

“Yeah,” Gordon pouted, “I guess.” 

Scott turned to see Gordon doing the thing. It was where he was trying to be happy for everyone but did they really need to spend another hour looking at the planets when Gordon could be at the aquarium right now.

“Gordon,” Scott started, but then Jeff beat him to it.

“Come on Gordon,” Jeff guided Gordon through the large opening where the modules were supposed to come out of.

There on the other side, on the ramp of one of the modules, was a yellow submarine.

Gordon spun on his heels, “really?”

“She’s all yours,” Jeff held his footing as Gordon hugged him tight, “didn’t really think I had forgotten you?”

Gordon released Jeff and ran over to touch his Thunderbird. Alan ran up too and poked the side.

“Four is the smallest of the Thunderbirds,” Jeff walked up closer.

“Just like Gordon,” Virgil whispered just loud enough for Scott and John to hear. John snorted and Scott gave Virgil a low five.

“Perfect for underwater missions,” Jeff rotated his walk to grin at the three eldest, interacting that he heard what was said and turned back, “I would say she’s finished but Brains said he had another idea so we’ll see.”

“You’re perfect,” Gordon hugged the side and squished his face to the side, “we’re are going to do so many cool things together.”

That got a laugh from everyone. 

Jeff came to a stop a little ways back from the ramp, “After the Olympics Gordon.” 

Virgil stopped next to Jeff and looked up and down the row of modules, “So Dad, Thunderbird 2 will carry Thunderbird 4?”

“Yep,” Jeff nodded in agreement, “it will cut down on travel time and it’s always good to have someone else around on hand.”

“It’s stupid,” Alan’s yell pierced the calm.

“Space is stupid,” Gordon yelled back.

“John!” Alan ran up to John for back up.

Scott sighed as he prepared to break up another fight. Gordon and Alan were as thick as thieves most of the time but that also meant they know how to push each other buttons. 

“I’ve got it,” Virgil waved Scott down and walked into the fray.

Jeff put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “So, what do you think?”

Scott smiled up at his Dad, “It’s going to be a lot of hard work but I think we can do it.”

Jeff smiled fondly and pulled a folded up piece of paper from his top pocket; it looked old and worn and he handed it over to Scott. Scott took it and slowly opened it and suddenly remembered what it was. It was a picture Scott had drawn in kindergarten. He had been so proud of it and had put it on the fridge himself while talking nonstop about it. 

It was Thunderbird 1.

“How did I do?” Jeff asked softly.

Scott couldn’t find a voice to reply so just hugged Jeff tight. Jeff hugged back and kissed Scott’s forehead.

“You did great dad.” Scott sobbed, “you did great.”


End file.
